


North Star

by Wangpuppy



Series: Keep Quiet And Kiss me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Because he is totally gone for him why else, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Jaebum is once again skipping out on sleep to be with his baby, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Jaebum had been told that the north star would always lead him home, and after almost ten years of waiting he finally found it.





	North Star

Jaebum remembers a lot about his childhood. After all, the memories are the only thing he has left. On one hand, he wishes he didn't remember a single thing, while on the other he still remembers almost everything, whether he likes it or not. Even down to the tiniest of details from when he was just a young child still plays vividly in his mind at the worst of times. 

For instance, he still holds onto all of those seemingly pointless conversations him and his mother would have late at night when he wasn't feeling okay, and to this day he lives by those lessons she had taught him without him  knowing. 

Though growing up, Jaebum wasn't the happiest kid on the block, that's for sure. He went to school with cheap things, his parents fought constantly, and not everyone had exactly wanted to be his friend. 

But, despite his younger years being a part of his life he'd like to say never happened, he still had a kick ass mother who was everything to him as a kid, and maybe still is. She was the one who showed him how to get by in life on his own, had been a better mentor than any school teacher he's ever had, and never once doubted him, not even the time he told her frogs could burp rainbows. 

She was his everything as a child, no matter how hard he'll try to deny it.

Mostly, out of all the nonsense she'd ramble on and on about, Jaebum remembers her favorite quote that didn't seem like the rest of the crap she talked on the daily. The shitty sentence she always repeated to him late at night, no matter how annoyed he ever seemed by it, stuck by with him surprisingly -- or un-surprisingly, maybe, seeing as she literally told him that every single night until his thirteenth birthday -- and he now finds it to be the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. 

"Follow the north star, Jaebum," his mother had whispered as they laid together in their front lawn one clear night when the whole sky was on display. "It will always guide you home."

Not even when he tried running away from his house and then got too scared a block away did he listen to her; because when he was a child, it was nothing but a silly superstition to him, and he stubbornly refused to follow a dumb star when he could pull up his big boy pants and figure it all out himself. 

Unfortunately, after he turned thirteen and his parents divorced, he never saw the star again. The chance to find a home, the one thing he felt he never had, slipped through his fingers just like that. So Jaebum's big boy pants had always remained pulled up tightly, even if he didn't want to be a big boy. 

Underneath the faint hope that one day the star would return to him and he could finally find himself a home, never in his life did he actually believe any of it. It had all been just something silly he pretended to believe in to humor his mother and to try to make the tears go away early in the morning when he couldn't sleep. Until now, that is. 

Until now, at twenty four years old, when that stupid star shines so brightly in the sky, casting a dainty light over a crazily dancing blond, home staring him right in the eyes and smiling a grin so cheesy the moon is probably jealous. 

"Look, it's where we met!" Jackson announces, even though there's really no need to, because Jaebum remembers. He remembers everything no matter how hard he tries not to. 

He remembers the rain pouring down on him, a single star illuminating the sky, Jaebum watching it in wonder as he hasn't seen it in how many years? No matter how many times he double checks, the star is there, the one his mother always told him about, and nothing else. Nothing else but a lone star, an exhausted brunet just trying to go home so he can feed his cat and finally get some sleep, as well as a hooded figure rushing through the flooded streets at a dangerous speed, barreling into Jaebum even though he has the whole road to his disposal. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I just have no idea where I am, and I'm gonna be in so much shit-" 

Jackson loves rambling. That much was obvious back then, but now Jaebum knows it isn't all for nothing. Every little word that leaves his lips hold meaning, even if no one else can realize that. 

He puts his heart and soul into everything he does, and all of his seemingly pointless banter means so much to Jaebum; the older still can't fathom how someone can make him feel such a way. 

It's a Jackson thing, he supposes. 

"I know." Jaebum let's a smile grace his lips, fondly thinking of the memory. Maybe his mother wasn't completely crazy. Maybe she was right about this one thing, because, well, the star seemed to actually lead him home, didn't it? 

Sure, it took a while, and he might be a little spiteful since it left him hanging all those years, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He finally found his home, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. 

Jackson giggles when Jaebum squeezes his hands tightly, shouting out loud how he has him wrapped around his little finger. It's unfortunate that the whole world can't hear it. "I love you." Jaebum whispers, now waddling with Jackson happily standing on his feet, the faux blond's head thrown back in unabashed glee that has Jaebum's heart stuttering. 

The way he smiles at his boyfriend almost has tears threatening to form, eyes crinkling adorably, muttering for him to say something Jackson didn't already know, before Jaebum can't hold back any longer and kisses him passionately. 

It's times like these when all of the hiding is worth it. Sure, a hidden relationship causes problems and never ending stress, but Jaebum would definitely go through it for the rest of his life if it meant the two of them could forever slip off into the night together, spend endless hours walking without destination, with Jackson's smile ever prominent. 

Ironically, their midnight trips is the light of his life. 

"You're my home, Jackson." Jaebum admits, totally not prepared for the thick head that buries itself in the crook of his neck, a sniffle drawn out dramatically there. And that feeling Jaebum gets when returning home from a long, exhausting day of work fills his chest as Jackson forces them to a stop, the two of them now holding each other's stares, a wave of refreshing serenity blowing through Jaebum as he takes in a huge gulp of air. 

"No I'm not," Jackson sighs, hand coming up to caress the side of Jaebum's face. The Korean only laughs at this, because of course his boyfriend doesn't understand how much he's worth in Jaebum's eyes. Of course Jackson doesn't realize he basically has Jaebum in the palm of his hand. 

"Oh but you are. You're the one I return to after every day. You're the one thing that makes me happy and keeps me going. You're the love of my life." Jaebum unfortunately doesn't hear how horribly sappy he sounds. He's kind of high on the feeling of finally being with Jackson, and he doesn't have all of the time in the world to watch every word he says. 

Yeah, of course he used to be self conscious about what he told the younger, but now they're not just two friends who met on the side of the road. They're two lovers who can't waste the day away thinking over every little thing, so Jaebum got over his fears a long time ago. 

Jackson rolls his beautifully intense eyes playfully, chocolatey brown so piercing yet soft Jaebum finds himself following after them when they're coming to be too far from his own for his liking. "Kiss me, you gigantic dork," and Jaebum really doesn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> More sappy, in love Jaebum because I'm a delusional mess when it comes to this ship


End file.
